


A small sunshine

by Stary_nights



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Adorable, BABY HINATA, F/F, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Other, Shiratorizawa, aoba josai - Freeform, cute hinata, hinata x everyone, i don’t know why I’m doing this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stary_nights/pseuds/Stary_nights
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuki POV   
'Ugh Hinata will not shut up he's been talking all day and I can't take it ugh sometimes I wish something would jus shut him up! He's just like a baby, never quiet and loud and gets a lot of attention'. As he's thinking to himself while he was thinking a shooting star.. maybe wishes come true? 'Who knows'. 

Hinata POV/ with Hinata   
Since there was gonna be a storm today Suga senpai said I can stay at his home! Suga is like a mom to me he's so sweet and nice! "Hinata my homes just this way" Suga says in a caring voice as hinata follows behind him. "Wow your home is so nice Suga senpai!" Hinata says as he goes up to the door. "My parents are on a business trip so I'll just make some dinner you can sleep in the guest room, just place your clothes down, I have some old clothes from a few years that you should fit into"Suga says not knowing he sounds like a caring mother as he take a his shoes off and puts his bags away. "Thank you so much senpai! How can I ever repay you?" Hinata says as he puts his book bag in the guest room. "No need to repay me it's nice helping others!" Suga says. Here are some extra clothes and a towel" Suga says handing the folding stuff to hinata. "Thank you" hinata says while he bows."No problem" Suga replies as he washes his hands and begin to get make some ramen. After hinata finished bathing and getting dressed he feels a bit dizzy and his bones hurt a lot but he just ignore thes feeling and walks to Suga. "Hinata re you okay? You seem awfully pale" Suga says as he places the two bowls of ramen on the table. "I'm fine I'm just a bit worn out from volleyball practice that's all" A  
Hinata says as he sits down. "Alright but tomorrow please try not to overwork yourself" Suga says as he claps hands together "Arigato," Hinata and Suga say as they put their hands together. They begin to eat the food while hinata looks really happy and enjoying the food. "Wow Suga this is amazing! I never knew you were such an amazing cook!" Hinata says as finishes up the food. "Aww thank you! My mother and grandmother taught me how to cook!" Suga says as he takes the dishes to wash them. "You can go get ready for bed I'll clean up a bit and go to bed after" Suga says as he points to the guest room. "Upstairs to your right!" Suga says a bit loud as Hinata walks up the stairs."alright good night Suga senpai! Thank you" Hinata says before he closes the door. "Ugh I'm so tired my body hurts as well"Hinata mumbles and he gets under the covers and quickly falls asleep. 

In the morning at 5:00 am  
When Hinata wakes up he notices he's a bit smaller- actually a lot smaller like an infant and everything seems big, even his clothes don't fit him anymore. 

"Hinata it's time to wake up for school! Suga says as he opens the door "what the heck.." Suga says as he sees the pile of clothes on the bed along with a small lump in them.

"Hinata? Where are you" Suga says as he moves the clothes. Soon he hears a small whimper as he sees the now baby hinata who has tears in his eyes. 

"HINATA?!" Suga says as he picks up Hinata. "I don't know what happened" Hinata says as he has trouble speaking and about to cry. "I should call Daichi to see if he can bring some baby supplies.." Suga says as he reaches for his phone in his pocket. He then dials daichi number and Daichi picks up " Hey daichi I need your help" Suga says into them phone  
Daichi:Yea sure what do you need?  
Suga:Can you come over and bring over some baby supplies please! I'll explain everything once you get here  
Daichi:Sure Suga I'll be there in about 20 minutes.  
Suga:thank you so much!  
Daichi:no problem!  
After he says bye he hangs up the phone. "Alright Hinata let's mash up some bananas and apples for you" Suga says to Hinata as he picks him up. "As he mashes up some bananas and strawberry's he hears daichi walk in (he has spare keys just in case of an emergency)

"Suga who's baby is this?" Daichi says as he stares at Hinata. "I know this might sound crazy but this is Hinata" Suga says as Hinata stares at daichi. "You're lying right?" Daichi says as he walks to Hinata. "Dai!" Hinata says as he makes grabby hands. "Oh god this really is Hinata" Daichi says as he picks up Hinata. "I'll get him dressed I'll be right back, can you finish mashing those up for me please? Suga says as he grabs The bags and picks up Hinata. Daichi nods as he began to mash the fruits to make sure Hinata won't choke. 

With Suga and Hinata   
As Suga sets Hinata down he grabs the bag and opens it. when hinata saw Suga open the bag he looked like he saw somebody get murdered. 

"Come on Hinata please don't"- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Hinata yelled as he tried to roll over and get away but only to be over powered to Suga's adult strength. "Hinata please stay still" Suga said as Hinata started squirming in his arms. 

'Why me out of all people' Hinata thought as he began to calm down. "Okay Hinata which one do you wanna wear?" Suga says as he places the clothes on the bed in front of Hinata. Hinata then places his hand on one of the outfits that has crows with orange/navy blue dots navy blue shorts and orange shoes. 

"Alright Hinata but I have to change you into proper baby stuff since you are a baby" Instead of resisting he stood still and closed his eyes as he blushed a bright red. "It's okay Hinata I won't judge you at all, it's not your fault you're like this." Suga says as he began to dress Hinata. After a few minutes he finally went downstairs with a calm yet upset Hinata. "Do you think Hinata has a mind set of a baby or is he just trapped in a baby's body?" Daichi said as he place the food in front of Hinata. "I'm not sure but I think his is body becoming a babies body meaning he can't control what he does or says or acts, his emotions could take over and just make him into a full baby but still have a regular mindset but not able to control himself" Suga says as he grabs the spoon and scoops up some food "Say ahh" Suga says as he tried to feed Hinata, but to his luck Hinata clamped his mouth shut and refused to eat. "Hinata if you don't eat I'll force you" Daichi said as he held his hand towards Hinata. "No!" Hinata yelled at Daichi. "Alright I guess I have to do it the hard way" Daichi says as he starts to tickle Hinata. As Hinata starts laughing a lot Suga put the spoon of food in Hinatas mouth "Please eat Hinata or you will get sick" Suga says in a soft tone. Hinata then begins to chew reluctantly. 

Even though he didn't want to admit it the food actually tasted good. Once he finished setting Suga picked Hinata up and called Coach Ukai. 

"Sorry to call you so early but we need your help"  
Ukai: "Sure, what do you need help with?   
Suga: "I don't know how to explain so I'll just show you at the store".  
Ukai: "alright"   
Suga then hangs up and then grabs his bag and walks out the door with Hinata and Daichi following behind him. "How in the world are we supposed to explain this to the team and teachers?" Suga said as Hinata rested his head on Suga's shoulder. "I have no idea but hopefully don't don't ask how" Daichi says trying to calm Suga down. 

They finally arrive at Ukai's store, panicked thoughts fills Hinatas brain 'How will the team react? Are they gonna laugh at me? Are they gonna judge me, are they gonna just thought me away?! I'm so much more vulnerable at this state and they'll never let me hear the end of this, everyone will laugh at me a torment me and everyone will think I'm weird and want attention, how will Natsu and my parents react? What if the team just adjust's better with out me? Maybe I am a burden to the team.. maybe they just don't need me and I'm probably just wasting all their potential, I'm only good at spiking that's about it.' 

Hinata's thoughts come at him like a bus. When the door opens a small jingle from the door gets Hinatas attention as he looks for where the noise came from.

"What is he looking for?" Daichi says with a chuckle. "I have no idea but it's keeping him occupied haha" Suga says with a slight chuckle. "Hey Suga, hey Daichi" Ukai says as Daichi and Suga come into his view. 

" Why do you have a baby and who's baby is that?" Ukai says as he stares at Hinata. "I know this may be a lot to process but this is Hinata" As Suga says this Ukai then begins to chuckle "last time I saw Hinata he was at teen age boy who was 16 years old and 5'4 , not a 1 year old" Ukai said as he covered his mouth to contain his laugh. But he didn't see Daichi or Suga laugh, they just stared at him . 

"You guys aren't serious right?" Ukai said as he starred at the child in shock. "We need you watch him while we are at school, please!" Suga said as he bowed. "Alright but make sure you guys practice harder today, I will bring him during afternoon practice." Ukai said as he took the boy from Suga and but Hinata on his lap. 

"Thank you so much Coach Ukai!" Suga and Daichi said as they ran to school. "I guess it's just me and you little guy" Ukai said as he ruffled Hinata's hair. "I tired" Hinata said as he yawned and laid he began to drift off in a peaceful sleep. As he began to drift off Ukai held him to to his chest. 

He had very little experience to no experience with babies since he doesn't have any siblings or kids. This will certainly be something else for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up pretty uncomfortably, he was in a whole new place and he couldn't see Suga. So he did the only thing he was able to do at the time. Cry. When Hinata began to wake up and cry Ukai began to panic. 'How the hell do I take care of a baby?!' Ukai thought as he bounced/cradled Hinata. "Su-Su" Hinata said between cries. At this moment Ukai almost fainted from how adorable Hinata was. "Who's Susu?" Ukai asked as he bounced Hinata on his knee. "SU SU" Hinata yelled looking aggravated. "Do you mean Suga?" Ukai asked as he kept bouncing Hinata on his knee as the kid nodded. "Afternoon practice should start soon" Ukai said checking his phone. It read 2:00 Pm. Ukai began to grab a few stuff Hinata might need and placed the cash in the register (we not gonna steal here ppls >:p) and put it in a extra bag. He then put Hinata on his Hip and grabbed his keys. When Hinata heard the jingle he immediately looked at the keys. "Bababbababab" Hinata babbled as he looked at the keys. When Hinata began to stare at the keys making grabby hands, Ukai quickly locked the shop up and gave Hinata the keys.

At the school gym

Suga has been worried all day. He couldn't keep Hinata out of his mind. He was worried that Hinata could be hurt or in danger. When the bell finally rang Suga ran out the class room to go to the club room. He unlocked the door and changed into his volleyball uniform quickly. He ran into the gym and began some of his stretches. Soon enough everyone was in the gym doing their warmups, worried about a specific sunshine. "Kageyama have you seen Hinata today? We were supposed to meet up for lunch but he was not where to be found" Noya asked kageyama who looked a bit worried but a scowl on his face. 

"I haven't seen him all day, I was waiting to race him today but he never showed up" Kageyama said as Tanaka sighed. "He better not be ditching or I won't set to him" Kageyama said with a scowl. "He won't be able to spike either way because of the condition he's in" Suga said a bit quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear him. 

"Wait what do you mean? Is Hinata hurt or is he sick" Tanaka said a bit panicked. Everyone began to talk to each other, some were screaming or full blown snickering like Tsukishima. "EVERYONE SHUT UP" Daichi yelled with his deadly aura. "Y-yes captain" A few of the players said as they went to grab the volleyballs. 

As everyone practices they focus their attention to the door as it swings open. "Is that your son coach Ukai?" Tanaka says, being first to speak. "No this is not my son" Ukai says in a tired voice. Hinata has been screaming and crying earlier because he was hungry. "Wait that kid looks awfully like Hinata, doesn't he have a little sister?" Tanaka said as he walked to coach Ukai. "Yes he has a little sister but she 6 years old, not an infant, plus he never mentioned anything about another sibling" Kageyama said rubbing his temples. 

"This is Hinata" Suga says as he yawns. "He was sleeping over at my home since there was a storm last night and when I woke up that baby was in his room, he even said it himself" Suga said as Tsukishima burst out laughing. "He finally fits his age since that is the way he acts" Tsukishima said holding his stomach as he was laughing hysterically. "Now he's finally gonna shut up and I get some peace!" Tsukishima said between gasps of air. 

Hinata did not like what Tsukishima said. Hinata tried to fight his baby emotions off but they overpowered him. He went full on hysterical. Hinata bursted out crying and wailing. "What the fuck he's so loud!" Tsukishima yelled over Hinata crying. "Watch your language!" Daichi said as he hit Tsukishima in the back of the head. 

"BAKABAKBAKABAKABAKAAAAA" Hinata yelled as he rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears. Suga then walked to Coach Ukai and grabbed Hinata. He began to hold Hinata as sway around. Hinata stopped crying but was sniffling as he laid his head on Sugas shoulder as his breathing evened out. 

"Tsukishima if you make one more snarky comment you'll regret it" Suga said giving a scaring smile. "O-okay" Tsukishima stuttered. "Aww he's all tired from crying" Kiyoko says from the doors of the gym. "KIYOKO SENPAIII" Nishinoya and Tanaka yell as they run to Kiyoko. "Lower your voices Hinatas trying to sleep!" Daichi whisper yells at Tanaka and Noya. "Suga you can take a break and sit on the bench for now until Hinata wakes up" Ukai says as he takes a seat. "Everyone else get back to practice" Ukai says as the boys go back to practicing. 

Time skip to when Hinata wakes up 

Hinata finally began to wake up after 30 minutes. He never noticed how much him now with his baby body needed sleep. It's not like he can fight it off though, he can barely control him self anymore. "Hey sleepy head, you've finally woken up" Suga says as he sets Hinata on his knee. "Albaaaaaa mmmmm" Hinata says as he claps his hands. Hinatas eyes widen in horror. 

He just realized he wasn't able to talk. He panicked and began to whimper. "Hey it's okay, don't worry you're okay" Suga said as he held Hinata close. "Baaaaaaa" Hinata babbled as he poked Sugas cheek. "Gosh who knew Hinata would be this small as a baby" Noya said to Tanaka who nodded in agreement. "He is really adorable honestly" Tanaka says as Noya practices his revives. Out of now where, Hinata began to frown and whimper. "Hey what's wrong Hinata?" Suga said as he stared at Hinata. "Aaaaa mmmmm" Hinata said as he pointed to his stomach. "Oh! Are you hungry?" Suga asked as Hinata began to nod. Suga then digs through the bag and finds a yogurt packet. "Here you go" Suga says as he opens the Yogurt packet and hands it to Hinata. Hinata then grabbed the yogurt packet but had trouble drinking from it. This really aggravated Hinata, he put the packet in Sugas hand. "Do you need help?" Suga asked, Hinata then nodded his head. Suga then placed the yogurt packet in Hinatas mouth and held it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

After he finished drinking the yogurt he was pretty tired so he laid his head on Suga's shoulder and stood their quietly. After-all, he was pretty worn out from earlier from crying and screaming. Hinata stomach then began to twist and turn, he did not like that feeling at all. His throat felt like something with stuck and he didn't like it one bit. 

When he tried to talk out of no where began to throw up all over the floor. "WHAT THE THE FUCK" Tanaka yelled in horror. "OH GOD IS HE OKAY WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM" Asahi said panicked. "I'll go get some cleaning supplies!" Ennoshita said as Kinoshita and Narita follow him out of the gym. 

Hinata began to whine and whimper since he hates throwing up, but because of his weak stomach he can't do much about it except just let it happen. Suga then put Hinata against his hip and walked to the bathroom. Once they got in there Suga cleaned off Hinatas face. But he then noticed there was a different look in Hinata's eyes then before. 

At first his eyes look a bit more responsive like how his eyes were when he was older. But now his eyes are just filled with curiosity, like he doesn't know where he is. "You're not Hinata aren't you" Suga said with a slight chuckle. Hinata didn't know what was happening so he just babbled instead.   
  
Suga then grabbed the change of clothes since Hinata had gotten some of his vomit on his clothes on his clothes. Hinata then began to cry and shift uncomfortably as Suga wipes his cheeks with a damp paper towel. 

"What's wrong Hinata?" Suga said as he patted. Hinata didn't answer though. He kept on crying and crying. Suga has no idea what to do, he tried to run circles into Hinatas back but he still cried. Suga then realized that Hinata might have gotten sick because of the something he ate today. 

He then began to grab the other yogurts that came with the one Hinata had earlier he realized that they were expired. Suga then began to panic because Hinata had a weak stomach and he couldn't bare to see the poor kid throw up every few minutes. Hinata then lost control of his body and began to cry very loudly. "W-what's wrong Hinata?" Suga said while he held Hinata to his chest so he can stop crying. Suga has no idea what to do so he closed the bathroom door and grabbed a few items. He tried to rub circles into Hinatas back but that didn't work. Suga then decided to cradle Hinata in his arms.

"Daichi you are so dead..." Suga say under his breathe as he kept holding Hinata to his chest. Hinata finally calmed down a bit but he was uncomfortable. When Suga saw he had calmed down he began to grab the change of clothes and began to undress him. 

Right now Hinata has no idea what was happening so he laid there calm. All of a sudden Suga realized why he was upset. After his finished changing Hinata into another pair of clothes. He grabbed the bag and walked out the bathroom holding Hinata on his hip. "What took you so long" Daichi asked as Suga walked in. "He kept crying but that's not important" Suga said having a deadly aura. "You grabbed the wrong type of yogurt that was expired" Suga said as he horrifying smile on. "I-I'm so sorry Suga I can go run to the store after practice ends" Daichi says a bit panicked. "s-scary" Noya said as Asahi was about to pass out. "Carry on with practice now!" Suga said putting his warm smile on. 

Suga then remembered he had an interview for a part time job in about 40 minutes. "Coach Ukai! I have to go to a job interview, can anyone hold Hinata for now?" Suga said as he walked to the players. "I can I can!" Noya said as he ran to Suga. "Okay but if Theres a single scratch on him I'll kill you" Suga said handing Hinata to Noya. "Okay" Noya said as he held Hinata up to make him feel like he was flying.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Suga left the gym Hinata burst into tears. He just wanted to sleep, not be thrown in the air high up. "Stop that Nishinoya!" Ennoshita said as he took Hinata from Noya. "Shh it's okay it's okay. Ennoshita said as Hinata nuzzled his head into Ennoshitas shoulders and feel asleep. "How are you so good with kids Ennoshita?" Yamaguchi asked in shock while Tsuki clicked his tongue. "Oh! I used to babysit my little cousin so I'm somewhat decent with kids" Ennoshita said as he began to walk to coach Ukai. "Do you mind if I take Hinata home right now? He seems pretty tired and I don't want him to wake up to a whole bunch of loud noises" Ennoshita asked. "Sure but make sure you come to morning practice a bit earlier and help set up" Ukai said as Ennoshita then walked to the bags of supplies for Hinata and picked them up. "I'll be leaving now, bye guys!" Ennoshita said as he walked out the gym". "Bye Ennoshita" Some of the players said as the door closed. 

Ennoshita walked to the spot he kept his stuff. He never like to leave his stuff with other people. It's not that he didn't trust them but Noya and Tanaka like to prank people by taking an item from a random persons bag. Once he got his bag he then walked the path he uses to get home. He then realizes that he doesn't have any baby food for Hinata and he doesn't have any milk at home. He then began to walk to a multi purpose store close by. As the doors opened Hinata began to wake up and look around at his surroundings. "Oh hey Hinata! How was your nap?" Ennoshita said as he grabbed a cart. He then opened the part where the baby usually sits and then placed Hinata in the cart. He began to grab some fruits, cereal, milk, juice, and baby food and a soft navy blue blanket and a small crow plush. After he finished shopping he then payed and left the store. 

Time skip to when Ennoshita gets home  
Right when he gets home his parents greet him cheerfully only to stop when he sees the small orange lock of hair. "Who's baby is that" His mom asks in shock as his dad looks like he just saw a ghost. "This is my friends little brother, I'm just bringing him in today since his family is on a business trip and his brother has to do something" Ennoshita says as his mom takes Hinata front Ennoshitas arms. "Aww aren't you a cutie? Yes you are!" Ennoshita mom cooed at Hinata as he looked at Ennoshita as if he betrayed him. If Ennoshita hadn't been good at suppressing his laugh, he would have been laughing his lungs out. "Have you given a bath to him or changed his diaper?" Ennoshitas mom asked as Hinata turned a bright red". "N-no I haven't I think his brother did before having me watch over him. "Well I'll go give him a bath, can you set the grocery's in the fridge please?" His mom asked as she grabbed the bag of baby supplies and walked to the bathroom. He then nodded and began to place the stuff in the fridge. 

With Ennoshitas mom and Hinata  
"Let's get you all cleaned up cutie, I'm sure you must be worn out since you had a very long day today" Ennoshitas mom cooed at Hinata as he just stared at her. She then began to fill the bath at a good temperature for Hinata and placed bubbles in there. She then began to undress Hinata and placed him in the bath. She began to wash him and wash his hair. "Such nice locks of hair you have you cutie! When Ennoshita was a baby his hair was just plain up straight, not wavy nor frizzy just straight. Unlike him you have such nice fluffy hair!" She cooed at him as she covered his eyes and washed the soap out his hair. She then began to drain the water and grabbed a cup of water and cleaned the bubbles off him. Once she finally finished she got Hinata dressed and went down stairs with A drowsy Hinata. 

"Chikara can you please pass me a bottle please?" Ennoshitas mom asked Chikara. He then fished through the bags and passed her the bottle. She then grabbed some milk and grabbed the formula powder and mixed. She then warmed up the bottle in a microwave. After she grabbed the bottle she began to feed Hinata. At first he was a bit reluctant but after a minute he began to doze off while drinking the milk without a problem. Once he had finished the Milk and fell asleep Ennoshitas mom then took Hinata to Chikara's room (Ennoshita) "Honey watch him while I get a spare futon" Ennoshitas mom said as she placed Hinata onto the bed and walked out to get a futon. "Gosh I wonder if you're there Hinata, if you're then I'm sorry about all of this. Hopefully this will all end soon. Ennoshita's mom walked in and set the futon on the floor and grabbed Hinata and swaddled him in a blanket. She then placed him in the futon and poked his cheek. "You can go shower now and if you're hungry there is some food downstairs" Ennoshitas mom said as she walked out the room. Ennoshita then went to take a quick shower and get a left over meat bun and began to eat it. As he went inside his room and grabbed his phone. He then saw he had a few notifications from the karasuno group chat.

Karasuno group chat   
Tanaka: ENNOSHITAAA   
Noya:ENNOSHITAA  
Suga: Calm down you guys, he's most likely busy.  
Daichi: Yea and it's not gonna help if you keep blowing up his phone   
Tanaka: ok ok   
Noya: fine we will stopp  
Suga: well on another note, Hey Ennoshita how are you and Hinata?  
Ennoshita: I'm good, I just got out of the shower and Hinatas asleep which is good for now. My mom has really taken a liking to him though.  
Tsukishima:tell your mom she can keep Hinata we don't want to keep him either way.   
Suga: Hey that's not nice we do want him   
Tsukishima: Yea yea  
Ennoshita: We should make a schedule for when we take of him or bring him to our home to watch him. Just in case when we are busy  
Daichi:Yea that's a great idea  
Suga: okay who's gonna take Hinata in tomorrow?   
Kageyama: I can its not like I have anything better to do tomorrow either way  
Daichi: Thanks kageyama, whos after him  
Tanaka: I can I'm pretty sure Saeko will take a likening to him since she really likes babies  
Yamaguchi: I can go next after Tanaka   
Daichi: Tsukishima how about you go next after Yamaguchi?  
Tsukishima:hell no  
Daichi: Hm that's okay I hope you like an extra 100 laps around school :)  
Tsukishima: okay okay I'll take him in after Yamaguchi.  
Daichi:Excellent after Tsukishima is Nishinoya and then it'll go back to Suga and then me.  
Suga: here's the schedule   
Monday's:Suga  
Tuesday:Daichi  
Wednesday:Ennoshita  
Thursday:Kageyama  
Friday: Tanaka  
Saturday: Yamaguchi   
Sunday: Tsukishima   
Suga: we won't know how long until this wears off Hinata and his family is out of the country at the moment so we just have to help him for now.  
Daichi: Yeah, but let's continue talking tomorrow we need to get some sleep since it's pretty late  
Ennoshita:Goodnight guys  
Suga: Goodnight  
Daichi: goodnight  
Everyone went offline  
—————————————————  
As Ennoshita turned off his phone he went to go get a glass of water. When he came back he walked to where Hinata was sleeping and moved his hair away from his eyes. He then went to his bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Hinatas POV (short)  
Every morning I wake I'm usually woken by my morning sneeze. I begin to wake up. Im in an unfamiliar room that I don't remember falling asleep in and I can't move around that much. I try to call out but I all I can do is whimper so I stuff my face into the blanket and try move. But unfortunately I failed to move and I don't know where Ennoshitas at. Shit if I don't see him soon then I might loose control of my body and that's already embarrassing. I then began to hear a high pitched cry coming from me... shit. 

With Ennoshita / his POV   
While I'm trying to brush my teeth I hear a high pitched cry, hm looks like Hinatas woken up. I then walk to see him red faced with tears streaming down his face. Gosh he's so small and loud. When he sees me his cries quiet down as I pick him up and hold him close. "Hey it's okay I'm here" I say and begin to rub circles on to Hinatas back. As he finally calms down fully I get him dressed into a navy blue shirt with white stripes and denim shorts with white shoes. At first he squirmed but he finally calmed down. As I walk downstairs my mom greeted me and make a breakfast of pancakes and blue berries for Hinata with some water. "Good morning! How was your sleep?" My mom asked. "It was good, I got a fully night of slept which is good" I said as sat Hinata down in front of the blue berries. I then sook down and clapped my hands. "Thank you for the food" me and my mom said began to eat. While eating Hinata throws the blue berry at me and laughs "Hey kiddo that's not very nice" my mom says as he began to frown. "Finish eating up so you can play later!" My mom tells Hinata who's now holding a blueberr. "Bububububu" Hinata says as he finally begins to eat the blue berries. After I finish eating I look at Hinata who's face is covered in blue berry. "Damn it Hinata" I mumble as I pick him up. "Heheheheh" Hinata giggles while clapping his hands. 

Time skip/ Nobody POV   
After Ennoshita finishes changing Hinata into different set of clothes, he walks to his room. He then grabs his bookbag and the bag of supplies for Hinata and walks out the door. "Bye mom" Ennoshita shouts as he walks out the door. "Bye honey have a good day at school and practice!" She yells back as he closes and locks the door. He then begins to walk to coach Ukais store since he takes Hinata to afternoon practice and the players have school. "Good morning coach Ukai!" Ennoshita says as he enters. "Good morning Ennoshita" Ukai says as Ennoshita hands him Hinata. "Please watch him while I go to school" Ennoshita asks as he bows. "Sure but make sure to take him during afternoon practice" Cos Ukai says and Ennoshita thanks him and runs to school.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ennoshita left Hinata just stared at Ukai who was half way asleep. I'm boredom he stared at Ukais hair. "What are you looking at- ow ow let go of my hair Hinata!" Ukai said and Hinata yanked his hair and began to laugh. "OW OW OW OW OW HINATA PLEASE LET GO" Ukai said accidentally raising his voice. When Hinata heard his voice become loud it scared him. His eyes began to water. "Wait I'm sorry don't cry"Ukai gets cut off by loud cries from Hinata. "Hey it's ok I'm not mad that just hurt I'm sorry for yelling you" Ukai said rubbing Hinatas back. Hinatas cries then began to quiet down until he was only sniffling. He then began to fall asleep slowly as his breathing evened out slowly. 

Time skip for 2 hours (11am)  
Hinata began to wake up to a bright light. When he fully opened his eyes a group of teenagers walked into the store. Ukai had to go grabs something from the back so Hinata was alone at the register is a booster seat. "Hey little buddy what are you doing here hmm?" The tallest teen said as he walked closer. "Mmmmm la baaaa" Hinata babbled. The group of kids began to laugh at him and whisper. "This one could bring us big time cash" the second tallest said as he began to reach for Hinata. "NONONONONO PAPAPAAP" Hinata screamed. Right when the kids were about to grab him Ukai came running in with a knife. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE. STAY AWAY FROM THE KID" Ukai screamed at the boys as he ran towards them. The boys began to run out the store in attempts to get away. Hinata was extremely shaken up. He sat there is silence shaking and crying. This type of feeling was different , not from hunger or not feeling well, it was but fear. As Ukai ran into the store and picked Hinata up Hinata began to sob and sob while having a death grip on Ukais shirt. Ukai was lost for words for what happened. He stood there shocked holding a sobbing Hinata. He couldn't find any words to comfort Hinata considering what just happened was horrifying. Ukai decided to call Takeda sense to inform him about Hinatas current state so he won't get a failing grade in class.   
Coach Ukai: Good afternoon Takeda Kun  
Takeda:Good afternoon coach Ukai! I have some great news!  
Coach Ukai: Whats the news?  
Takeda: We have a practice match with Nekoma!  
Coach Ukai: That's great! But there's a problem..  
Takeda: Whats the problem?  
Coach Ukai: Hinata turned to an infant..  
Takeda:you're joking   
Ukai: I wish I was, is it your break right now?  
Takeda: Yea I can come right now. I have prep right now.   
Ukai: Alright meet me in front of the store.  
Takeda: alright bye I'll see you in a bit!  
Ukai: See ya  
Ukai the hung up the phone a remembered he had Hinata in his arms. Hinata was staring at him, his eyes were slightly puffy and his cheeks were stained from dried up tears. Ukai grabbed a small wet rag and wiped Hinata's cheeks. Ukai grabbed a small blanket and set it on the floor next to his chair. He put Hinatas crow plush and blanket on the little mat. It was currently 1:30 and Takeda would be here in a few minutes. He sat Hinata on the mat and grabbed a magazine and began to read it. "Hey Ukai kun!" Takeda said as he enters the store. "Hello Takeda Kun" Ukai said as he put the magazine Dow and put down his cigarette. Ukai then picked up Hinata and set him on the table. "I-is that really Hinata" Takeda said as he stared at Hinata in shock. "I wish I was kidding, this is Hinata" Ukai said as he ruffled Hinatas hair. "I don't know how long he will be like this, what should we do about him going to school?"  
Ukai said as he put Hinata back on the floor. "I could tell them he left for family matters? We will be going on a beach trip so they can practice volleyball at the beach and have fun" Ukai said as he grabbed a meat bun. "How much for this" Takeda said as he grabbed his wallet. "You don't have to pay I got it" Ukai said motioning for him to put the wallet away. "Thank you!" Takeda said smiling as he put his wallet away. "Hey can I hold Hinata?" Takeda said peeking over the counter. "Sure, please be careful with him tho he's a bit shaken up from earlier" Ukai says as he picks up Hinata and passes him to Takeda. "May I ask what happened earlier?" Takeda says as he examines Hinata. "Some college boys came in when I went to grab something from the back, I made the mistake of leaving him alone at the counter.." Ukai says with a regretful expression. "They then tried to kidnap Hinata to sell him or something and Hinata starting screaming. When I heard the scream I ran in and chased them out with a metal broom" As Ukai says this Hinatas eyes begin to water. "Hey it's okay they are gone they can't hurt you" Takeda said in a reassuring voice. Hinata calmed down instantly and laid his head on Takedas shoulder. "How did you calm him so quickly?" Ukai said in shock. "I used to babysit so its pretty easy taking care a baby now" Takeda says and he place Hinata back on the mat. "Well we should start getting to Karasuno so we can tell them about the beach trip" Takeda says as he begins to walk to the door. Ukai grabs the mat, blanket and crow and puts it in Hinatas bag of supplies. He then grabs his keys and picks up Hinata. They walk out the door, Ukai takes out his keys and locks the door. They then began to get in Takedas car and drive back to Karasuno.


	7. Chapter 7

When they get to Karasuno Hinata stares at the school. Seconds later he begins to cry. "Wait what's wrong? Why did he start crying" Ukai said panicked. "Is he hungry or something?" Takeda said as he picked Hinata up. Takeda then noticed Hinata was shaking. "Maybe it's because the students remind him of the teens who tried to kidnap him" Takeda said walking as he rubbed circles into Hinatas back. When they walked to the gym Hinata wanted to get down. Hinata tried to walk most the way but his small legs ended giving out in front of the gym door. Suga saw Hinata and ran to the door picking him up. Ukai and Takeda then walked in to the gym room. "Good afternoon" Suga said as he let's Takeda hold Hinata. "Good afternoon" Takeda said as Hinata started poking his face. Kiyoko then walks in with Yachi who's warmed up to the team. "Is that your son Takeda Sensei" Yachi says walking up to him. "Oh nono this is Hinata" He says putting Hinata in a position where she can fully see him. "what" She says. "Can I please hold him he so small and adorable!" She says as she stares at him in awe. "Oh, sure!" Takeda says and Yachi picks Hinata up. "I'm gonna have him sit with me and Kiyoko Sempai" Yachi says and she walks over to Kiyoko. "Aww you're so adorable and small!" Yachi cooed at Hinata. Hinata really hated being babied. He's always mistaken for a child and it really pisses him off. But now that he's even smaller and vulnerable that's all he Evers hears. His eyes began to water even though he didn't feel like crying. He just wanted to have to feeling of hitting the ball or just being on the court. The tears finally began to spill. He couldn't do anything but cry it clap. He hated it so much. "O-oh god I'm sorry what's wrong?" Yachi said panicking. Kiyoko then picked Hinata up but he didn't stop crying. He missed the taste of meat buns. He missed the feeling of his bed. He just wanted to feel and type of touch with the volleyball. Heck, he even missed being hit in the face with Asahi's spikes. Kiyoko then walked outside holding Hinata. 'He might just need some fresh air' She Thought as she walked to an area that had a calming feeling. When she walked there Hinata finally began to calm down, he was still upset but the nice breeze was calming. Kiyoko sat down on the grass and sat him on her lap. "It's calming isn't it?" She said in a calm voice. Hinata nodded and stared at the flowers. "Baba" Hinata said pointing at the sunflower as he made grabby hands for it. "Do you want the sunflower" Kiyoko asked. Hinata then began to nod and clap. Kiyoko grabbed the sunflower and placed it in Hinata's hair. "There you go!" She said with a smile and Hinata giggled. At this moment there was no point of fighting off his baby side. He was generally happy and relaxed. "Let's get you back to the gym, I'm sure they are probably confused or worried" Kiyoko said as she picked up Hinata and began to walk. Everyone stared at them as they walked in. "Where did you go Kiyoko senpai?" Yachi said and Kiyoko sat down. "I took Hinata to the small garden area, he needed some fresh air" Kiyoko said as Hinata stared at the players and analyzing their movements.


	8. Chapter 8

During the middle of practice Kiyoko and Hinata decided to prank the players. Their plan was to walk behind Suga and scream. Since they weren't paying attention it would be funny to see their reactions. "Ok Hinata you got this" Kiyoko said as she placed Hinata on to the floor. He than began to walk to the players. But Hinata decided to prank Kiyoko as well. His plan was to trip and cry since it would scared everyone and it would be pretty funny to see their reactions. As Hinata walked he then purposely tripped, but it was a bit harder then he intended. It wasn't supposed to hurt but sadly it did. Hinata then began to cry his eyes out. Takeda almost passed out from fear and Suga ran and picked Hinata up. 'oh shit' Kiyoko thought as Suga tried to calm the screaming child. Asahi looked like he stopped breathing and Yamaguchi was staring in shock. Suga walked to Takeda sensei and set Hinata on the floor. "Takeda Sensei do you have any ice packs?" Suga asked as he rubbed Hinata's knee. "O-oh yes I do!" Takeda said taking an ice pack out and handing it to Suga. Suga then place the ice pack on Hinatas knee. "Why were you on the court Hinata? You could have gotten hurt" Suga said worriedly. "hug" Hinata managed to say between sniffles. "You wanted a hug?" Suga asked. Hinata nodded sheepishly and looked at this knee. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you" Suga said hugging Hinata. The others look at Suga jealously but thought it was adorable that Hinata just wanted a hug. Suga then walked Hinata back to Kiyoko and pouted. He wanted to be with Hinata but they had to find new attacks to fill in for Kageyama and Hinatas quick. Hinata began to get hungry so he waddled to Ukai and tugged on his pants. Ukai then noticed his pants being tugged and looked at the orange headed chibi. "Yes Hinata?" Ukai said as he picked him up. Hinata pointed to his stomach and then pointed to his mouth. "Are you hungry?" Ukai asked assuming that because of Hinata's motions. Hinata nodded and looked around. Ukai then got up and walked to the vending machine. "What do you want to get?" Ukai said staring at the vending machine. Hinata then pointed at a carton of choclate milk and some sweets. "Is that all you wanted?" Ukai said as he pulled out a few dollars. Hinata nodded and laid his head on Ukais shoulder. He then pressed the buttons for the choclate milk and sweets and put the money in. Hinata babbled from excitement since he hadn't eaten since lunch and he really likes food (who doesn't-). Once they got the chocolate milk and sweets they walked back to the gym. The players were taking a water break at the moment. Hinata got the brilliant idea of annoying Tsukishima. It's pay back for his snarky comments and cause he bored. Hinata then began to make his was to Tsukishima. He then pulled on Tsukishima's pant leg but only to be ignored. He tried again but Tsukishima ignored him. So he went to Yamaguchi to make him jealous. Hinata then waddled over to Yamaguchi and pulled on his pant leg. "Hey Hinata! Do you need anything?" Yamaguchi said as he looked at Hinata. Hinata then began to make grabby hands at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima began to grow jealous as he glared at Hinata as Yamaguchi picked him up. "Tsu-tsu" Hinata said pointing to Tsukishima. "Do you wanna go to Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi asked. "Hinata nodded his hands and made grabby hands at Tsuki while smirking. Yamaguchi then walked over to Tsukishima and gave him Hinata. "why are you putting him on my lap?" Tsukishima said as he glared at Hinata. "He wants you to pick him up I guess" Yamaguchi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "no"Tsukishima said as he placed Hinata on the floor. "Come one Tsuki he just wants you to hold him" Yamaguchi said as he looked at Hinata with sympathy. Hinata looked as Tsukishima and made grabby hands again. "I'm not gonna pick you up" Tsukishima said with a scowl on his face. 'Hah! Now he's even more annoyed, maybe I'll push it to the max hehe' Hinata thought to himself. He then stared at Tsukishima with teary eyes baffling him. "Fuck- " Tsukishima mumbled as he picked Hinata up. "There are you gonna leave me alone now?" Tsukishima said annoyed. "Hinata just laughed at him and patted his cheeks. "ow" Tsukishima said as Hinata pulled on Tsukishima's cheeks. "Aww looks like you have a soft spot for babies" Yamaguchi said with a small chuckle. "Shut up Yamaguchi" Tsukishima said as glared at him. "Gomen Tsuki" Yamaguchi said rubbing the back of his neck. After a few minutes of holding Hinata Tsukishima gave him back to coach Ukai. "You still hungry?" Ukai said as he stared at the sweets and chocolate milk. Hinata nodded as he made grabby hands at the milk. Ukai then opened the milk for him and helped him drink it. "Who's taking Hinata home today?" Ukai said walking up to the players. "Oh I am Coach Ukai" Kageyama said quietly but loud enough to be heard. "He's your for the rest of practice, his bag of stuff for him is on the bench by the way. Ukai said as he gave Hinata to Kageyama and sat back down at the bench. "Uh Suga senpai how do you take care of babies?" Kageyama said as he just help Hinata under the armpits. "Kageyama don't hold him like that first of all!" Suga said as he helped Kageyama readjust the way he was holding Hinata. "He can eat some solids like Cheerios, small blue berries, oranges or any type of cut up fruit as long as it's sweet" Suga said as he ruffled Kageyamas hair. "Make sure you change his clothes before sleeping and put pillows around him when he sleeps and- blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" Suga said as he kept rambling on how to take care of Hinata. "Okay, okay I think I got it Suga senpai" Kageyama said as he stared at Suga wide eyed. "Ah sorry I tend to ramble sometimes" Suga said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fine" Kageyama said as Hinata poked his cheek. 

Time skip to the end of practice (walking home)  
As Kageyama began to walk home Hinata began to cry and ball his eyes out. "Fuck" Kageyama mumbled under his breath as he attempted to calm Hinata down. "Nononono!" Hinat scream as he attempted to hit Kageyamas chest. "Ow Hinata boke stop it!" Kageyama slightly yelled at Hinata. When he heard Kageyama yell he went full on hysterical. Kageyama has no idea what to do so he ran home to see if his mom could help him. After a few minutes of running he made it to the door step and began to unlock the door. "Hey honey- Where did you get that baby from??" Kageyamas mother asked in shock. "I have to babysit him for a friend" Kageyama lied. "Can you please calm him down please? I don't know how to care for babies" Kageyama said as Hinata kept crying. "Alright, go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up I got him." Kageyama's mom said as she took Hinata from Kageyama's arms. "Aww what's wrong hun" Kageyama mom cooed at Hinata. Hinata stared at her dead in her eyes and glared at her. "Hm maybe you are hungry?" Kageyama's mom said as she set Hinata on the couch and put pillows around him. As she left a wave of tiredness took over Hinata so he fell asleep. As Kageyamas mom came back she stared at him in awe and took him to Kageyamas room and let the both sleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

(Short chapter)

Hinata POV  
As I finally wake up I felt a bit cold, when I tried to move I couldn't since I was wrapped up right in a blanket. I then heard soft cries.. coming from me. They soon began to grow louder and louder until I go picked up.

3rd person POV  
In the middle of the night,Kageyama heard small cries and woke up immediately. He has never been a heavy sleeper so the slightest of noises woke him up easily. He then got up and picked Hinata up and grabbed his phone . "Siri how do you calm a baby?" Kageyama whispered into his phone. He then got a few results and decided to try each one out. "Are you hungry?" he said to Hinata who was crying still. He heard a few angry gurgles. "Okay,okay I hear you just calm down" he muttered, which ended up in him getting his hair yanked. "Ow boke!" He hissed as he tried to untangle Hinatas fingers from his hair. The crying died down and now Hinata was just giggling. He then noticed there was a slight breeze from the window "maybe you're cold?" He said as he slightly closed the window. He then set Hinata back to where he slept and fell asleep immediately. He then looked at his alarm which read 5am. His parents would have been left by now, he grabbed some of his clothes and walked to the bathroom to do his morning business. After brushing his teeth getting dressed, using that bathroom. He went to check up on Hinata, who was peacefully asleep. He grabbed the extra clothes for Hinata and began to dress him.


	10. Chapter 10

3rd person  
Kageyama grabbed his keys as he shifted Hinata onto his hip, he then walked out the door and locked it. "Ka-ka" Hinata says proudly. "Wh- huh??" Kageyama stutters a bit surprised. Hinata then smirks and he pulls Kageyama's hair. At this point he didn't even care that Hinata was pulling on his hair. After 20 minutes of walking they finally got to Ukai's convince store. "Hello Coach Ukai, please watch him wall I'm gone" Kageyama says as he bows. "Alright" Kageyama then nods at him as he placed Hinatas bag at the walks out the store. "I guess it's just the two of us" Ukai says as he sets Hinata on his lap. "Gosh sometimes this job is just really boring" Ukai mumbles as he strokes Hinatas hair.

3 hours later

"Baba" Hinata babbles as he stares at the bag. "What do you need?" Ukai said dumbfounded as he looks up from his phone. "BABA!" Hinata babbled, louder and more irritated. "Uh I'm sorry but I don't know what you want" Ukai said as he tried to re position Hinata, which earned a gurgle in disapproval. Hinatas eyes then became water as he squirmed harder. "Hinata calm down ri"- High pitched cries interrupted him as tears streamed down Hinatas face. "Shoot- Hey I'm sorry calm down" Ukai said as he tried to bounce Hinata on his lap, which didn't work. After 15 minutes of crying Ukai began to get extremely agitated. "Hinata what do you want, crying will not make me magically understand!" Ukai said as Hinata's bottom lip trembled more. Soon enough, Hinata had a fistful of Ukais hair and yanked it as hard as he could. "OW HINATA! You know what I've had enough" Ukai said said annoyed as he walked to the back room and placed Hinata on the floor facing the corner. "Once you calm down I'll come back for you" Ukai said as he placed the diaper bag next to Hinata. Ukai then walked out the door followed by angry gurgles.'I just want something to eat!' Hinata though to himself as he tried to sit up. After a few minutes of attempting to sit up he finally sat up, only to fall face first on to the floor which made a loud thud. Loud cries erupted as Hinata rubbed his forehead trying to numb the pain. "Hinata calm d- Oh god what the hell happened l?!" Ukai exclaimed as he swept Hinata right into his arms. He then took a quick glance at Hinata's small dark bruise on his forehead. "Let's get your an ice pack, I swear I can't leave you for a few minutes without you getting into trouble" Ukai grumbled as he grabbed an ice pack and held it on Hinatas forehead. "Now why are you so upset?" Ukai said softly as he moved a few of Hinatas curls. "Hungy" Hinata said as he sniffled. "Your hungry?" Ukai said as Hinata nodded desperately. "Alright alright" Ukai said as he began to prepare a bottle for Hinata. Hinata began to squirm In excitement since it's been around 3 hours since he last ate. After a few minutes Ukai gives holds the bottle in front of him "alright can you hold it on your own?" Ukai asks as Hinata nods quickly and began to drink as if his life depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few minutes of drinking, Hinata finished his bottle. He then dropped it on to floor and began to clap. "Babababa"Hinata said as he giggled.

"Jeez it's so hard to be mad at you when you are so adorable" Ukai said as he poked Hinata's nose which resulted in another giggle. "Aww you have such a soft spot for children!" A random voice said, startling Ukai. 

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching right now?"Ukai said pointing to Takeda. "Nope, I don't have anymore classes to teach for today" Takeda says as he grabs a bag of potato chips. "How much?" He says placing the chips on the counter and grabbing his money. "1.50$" Ukai says as Takeda hands him the money. 

"Can I hold Hinata?" Takeda asks quietly. "Sure, just don't let him yank your glasses, he has a strong grip surprisingly" Ukai said with a chuckle as Takeda picked Hinata up. "OHh aren't you adorable!" Takeda said as Hinata cooed at him happily. 

Takeda then threw him up in the air catching him, Hinata began to squeal and kick his legs in excitement. Ukai felt his face get a bit red looking at the two, he stared at Takedas small statue and heart warming grin. Takeda then look at his and gave him a soft smile. 

"You look pretty tired Ukai, if it's not a problem may I take him with me until practice starts? You seem like you need some rest" Takeda says as he plays with Hinatas hair. "Are you sure? He can be quite an handful sometimes" Ukai said scratching his neck. "Don't worry, I already deal with high schoolers who want more attention then he does, I'll be fine!" Takeda says as he smiles reassuringly. 

"Alright, he doesn't like drinking regular milk or formula so try and add something to boost the flavor like chocolate or vanilla extract with some cinnamon" Ukai says as he begins to ramble, only to be cut off by Takeda. "Alright I got it, you really sound like his parent" he laughs which causes Ukai to turn even redder. 

"I'll call you if anything goes wrong, which is unlikely, Bye!" Takeda says as he grabs Hinata's diaper bag and walks out the store. "I think I'll for now and take a long power nap" Ukai mumbles as he locks the front doors and walks to the couch up stairs. 

With Takeda and Hinata  
"I won't have to teach any classes for the rest of the day, what do you wanna do?" Takeda asks and he walks a path that leads to the school. Hinata begins babble incoherently. "Oh yea you can't talk in this state, sorry" Takeda says as he chuckles to himself as Hinata pouts. 

"How about we go and wait for the team in the gym, I have keys" Takeda says as Hinata giggles and kicks his feet in excitement. Takeda then begins to grabs his keys and open the gym and Hinata bounces in his arms. Takeda then slides the gym door open and sits on the bench, placing Hinata in his lap. "Ba" Hinata says as he points to the volleyball holder. "Oh! Do you want a volleyball?" Takeda says as he sets Hinata on the floor. 

Hinata begins to babble happily as he eagerly nods while Takeda grabs a ball. Takeda then places the ball in front of Hinata who instantly hugs it. "Just be careful not to loose it" Takeda says as he sits down. Hinata squealed as he attempted to spike the volleyball expecting for it work flawlessly l, which was not the case. 

The volleyball barely moved which made him scowl. He then attempted to spike the ball which ended with the same result. He began to turn red from frustration as he continued to "spike" which didn't work. Hinatas eyes began to water as he stared at the volleyball, then his hands. Right when he saw. Tanaka,Daichi,Suga, and Noya walk in, the dam broke. 

Hinata began to wail loudly which scared the third years and two second years. Takeda turned white as Hinata wailed loudly. "I-I'll be right back, sorry!" Takeda says as he picks up Hinata and walks out the gym. "H-hey whats wrong?" Takeda says as he places Hinatas head on his shoulder and begins to sway back and forth. "I think I can help" a monotone voice said, belonging to Tsukishima. "Are you sure?" Takeda asked as Tsukishima nodded and picked up Hinata.

Tsukishima then began to let Hinata feel the cool breeze as he maintained a un-phased face. Even though he would never admit it, he's always has a soft spot for babies. Hinata began to quiet down as he stared at Tsukishima, admiring his jaw line and the shape of his eyes along with his blonde hair and black glasses. He then giggled as he grabbed his nose and began to squeal.

"I have to go grocery shopping, does he need any clothes or baby supplies?" Tsukishima asked as Hinata patted his cheeks. "Actually he does need some more clothes and diapers but that's about it I guess" Takeda said scratching his neck. "I won't be coming to practice today, Tanaka said he can't watch Hinata today so I ended up being the one who has to take him home today, plus I ran out of food at home like I said earlier" Tsukishima said as he readjusted Hinata.

"Alright just stay safe, thank you!" Takeda said as he walked away to the gym. "Sorry I'm late Tsuki! I had to stay behind and help clean today" Yamaguchi said as he ran up to Tsukishima. "Yaya" Hinata said as he waved. "Hey Hinata!" Yamaguchi said happily. "Are you gonna come to practice today?Yamaguchi asked as he turned to Tsukishima. "I can't today, I have to go grocery shopping today" Tsukishima said as Hinata grabbed his nose. 

"If you don't mind can I come with you? I also need to buy a few stuff and it's better to buy it now" Yamaguchi said as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Sure, you can go. Let's get going before the lines get too long" Tsukishima said as he began to walk. Yamaguchi began to smile as he began walking next to him. "Can we stop by the vending machine real quick? My throat is a bit dry" Yamaguchi said with a small chuckle. "Alright, lets be quick though"Tsukishima said as Hinata began to chew on his hand out of boredom.

The three boys talked(except Hinata) while walking to grab a drink from the vending machine. Yamaguchi turned a bit red realizing they looked like a couple with their son. He sighed thinking Tsukishima would never like him back. He started to doubt himself until he felt a hand hold his hand. Yamaguchi turned a bright shade of red and held his hand back, feeling happier.


	12. Chapter 12

The two boys began to walk until they got to the super market. "Hey Tsuki, how do you feel about this whole situation with Hinata and the team and this new schedule thing?" The freckled boy said in attempt to change the subject. 

"Honestly I'm just confused, how can a 16 suddenly turn into an infant? Like yea he's adorable I guess but this who schedule thing to take him home is a bit tiring and kind of annoying at this point" Tsukishima said as he began to scowl. 

Hinata felt his eyes burn and his vision blur. 'Am I really that much of a problem? I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want to be a burden to them..' Hinata thought as he fought back tears. "Tsuki what if he can understand what we are saying and remembers this when he becomes normal again? That was a bit harsh.." Yamaguchi said a bit bashfully yet upset. 

" it's not like it's my problem l could care less. He probably did some stupid shit and it probably made him like this" The blonde haired boy said and he shifted Hinata. "Can I hold him?" Yamaguchi said quietly. "Yea, it's tiring holding him so much" He said as he placed Hinata in Yamaguchi hands. 

Yamaguchi sighed and gave Hinata a sympathetic look as he mouthed 'I'm sorry about Tsuki'. Hinata whimpered as he put his head in the crook of the freckled boys neck to calm down. After 15 minutes of an awkward silence they walked into the store. 

"Yamaguchi do me the favor and grab Hinata some clothes and essentials, I'll buy the food." Tsukishima said as he then walked into the grocery part of the store. Yamaguchi then grabbed a cart and placed Hinata in the cart. "You should get some new clothes. They seem a bit baggy on you" Yamaguchi said as he walked into the baby section. 

He then began to browse through the clothes, fanboying about how adorable they were, even though he would never admit it to anyone. After a good 30 minutes of looking around he turned to the cart, only to find Hinata gone. 'Shit! Where did he go? He was just here!' Yamaguchi panicked as he looked around. 

After 15 minutes of looking he bumped into Tsukishima. Tears in his eyes. "Tsuki! I lost Hinata and I can't find him any where and I don't know what to do! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi said as tears poured out his eyes. "What if he was kidnapped or killed?! He could be dead and it's my fault!" Yamaguchi said as he cried harder. Tsukishima stared in shock and horror.

"Go talk to the security and I'll call the team, it's not your fault" Tsukishima said as he wiped some of the freckled boys tears. Yamaguchi then began to run to security with tears in his eyes, explaining the situation. Tsukishima then called Daichi to explain.

Daichi: Hello?   
Tsukishima: Ne.. We accidentally lost Hinata in the store and we can't find him.  
Daichi: YOU WHAT?!  
Daichi: We already know what store you are at. We are coming there now. Stay near the entrance in case he tries find you.  
He then hung up feeling a bit worried about the orange haired boy.

Sorry about the short chapter! I have some really go ideas for future chapters (•̀ᴗ•́)و


	13. Chapter 13

Hinatas View  
As Yamaguchi turned away to look at clothes he began to wiggle his way out the cart and to the floor. He mentally thanked Yamaguchi for not putting the small seat belt on him. He began to crawl to the exit of the store, he looked back making sure nobody was staring at him. 

When he noticed nobody saw him he crawled out the door and began to make his way far from the store, far from the school, and far from his home. Him having horrible directions did not seem to notice and began to crawl more and more. After 20 minutes of crawling and staying hidden it began to storm, badly. His eyes began to burn as his head pounded. 

His arms and legs were begging him to just lay down and rest but he knew he couldn't. After 30 minutes of crawling, drenched in rain water and his clothes stained with mud and dirt.He then began to crawl faster and faster, his heart beating fast as the bottom of his lip trembled. He then saw a familiar person come into view.

He saw Semi look at him in Horror and shock. "Oh my god" Semi said as he ran to Hinata, scooping him into his arms. He then took his jacket off and rapped it around Hinata as his eyes watered and face bottom lip trembled. 'Nono! I don't need you help, put me down! I don't wanna be a burden!' Hinata though as he began to wine. Soon turning into cries. "Hey it's okay, you're safe now. I've got you and nobody can hurt you." Semi said in a reassuring voice which calmed the orange headed boy down. 

The cries turning into soft sobs, then begins quieting down to whimpers. Due to his body aching so bad he didn't notice how hungry his stomach was. Practically eating it self alive. His lip trembled again as Semi looked at him worried again. Hinata began to cry because of the pain in his stomach. 

"It'll be fine, you're probably hungry right?" Semi said with a small smile and he walked faster. "I don't have any money on me since I spent it all going grocery shopping for my dorm." He said sadly. He noticed Hinatas scraped bloody hands as Hinata began to cry louder out of pain. Semi ran faster to the gym. Slamming the door open. "Guys I found a baby crawling on the street!" He yelled as the players ran up to him in shock. "I think he's hungry, can you guys watch him wall I grab some money and run to the store. "Alright, mind if I hold him?" Ohira said in a calming voice which calmed down everyone around him. "Yes, I won't take long. Try keep him occupied!" Semi said as he ran out the gym to his dorm. 

Hinata stared at the boys with teary eyes. The entire gym was silent, only rain drops were heard until someone broke the silence. "He kind of seems familiar" Goshiki said quietly as he stared at Hinata, who stared back. "Who?" Shirabu said as he glanced at Goshiki. "Karasuno s number ten, I think his name was Hinata Shoyou. Right?" Goshiki said pointing to Hinata. "Holy shit he really does look like Hinata" Tendo said as he got closer to Hinata. 

Hinata grunted in response as he grabbed Tendos finger and stared. "He and Hinata look quiet alike, there have the same nose shape and same colored eyes and the lips and practically the same" Ushijima said as he stared at the orange headed boy. "I- how do you even know this type of stuff about him ?!" Shirabu said in shock. "See what I mean? He pays attention to everything!" Tendo said as he pointed to Ushijima. 

"That's Hinata" Goshiki mumbled, only to be heard by Tendo. "What do you mean that's Hinata?!" Tendo said shocked as he whipped his head to Goshiki. "They literally have the same facial features, plus when we were talking all he talked about was his little sister. If he talks about her a lot wouldn't he have talked about this one as well?" Goshiki said. 

"Plus we did have the nationals match with them a month ago and he looks about 1, so he couldn't have been born recently" He said finishing off as everyone stared at him in shock. "Holy shit your right" Ohira said as he stared at him in shock. "If you're Hinata grab Ohiras finger" Tendo said. 

Hinata then grabbed Ohiras finger and began to wiggle it, examining how big his hands were. "Oh god.. did Semi kidnap him?!" Goshiki said as he panicked. "No you idiot! Semi wouldn't just kidnap a random baby in the rain" Shirabu said as he glared at Goshiki, who also glared back. 

"Alright guys calm down, one of you go call their setter or captain. Semi should be here with some proper food for him" Ohira said calmly. "I'm back! Sorry I took I didn't know what to grab.." Semi said as he looked away in embarrassment. "I grabbed these little Cheerios things by gerbert? I think he can be able to eat these things" Semi said as he took them out the bag. 

"Can I hold him?" A monotone voice said, belonging to Ushijima. Ohira nodded as he let Ushijima pick up Hinata. Hinata stared at Ushijima as he stared back. For a whole 2 minutes they had a staring contest until they both blinked the same time. He then placed a few gerbert bites in his hand, Hinata immediately grabbed them and began to eat them happily. "I'm gonna get him cleaned, he looks dirty." Ushijima said as he walked to the showers. 

"We should call Suga now" Ohira said as he dialed Sugas number. 

Suga:"Hello?"   
Ohira:"Hello, sorry to disturb you at such a late time, we have a small orange haired infant that looks like Hinata. If you don't mind can you look at him to clarify?  
Suga:"Yes of course!"  
Insert Image of Hinata  
Suga: "That's him! How did you hind him? If he ok?  
Ohira:"Yea he's okay, Semi found his crawling on the side walk, he was a bit dirty so Ushijima went to give him a bath. Do you have any clothes for him?  
Suga:"I do! I'll be there in a bit with the team"  
Ohira:"I'll see you there"

Ohira then hung up as he placed the phone is his pocket. "Suga will come here soon" he said as he grabbed some of the water bottles and handed them out. "Not gonna lie I wish he could stay longer, he seems fun" Tendo said as he pouted.


	14. Chapter 14

Time skip with karasuno (they are now at Suga's house)

Suga ran to the team who was panicking, "GUYS HINATA IS AT SHIRATORIZAWA!" Suga yelled which caught everyone's attention. "HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET THERE?!" Yamaguchi screeched which scared everyone. "S-emi found him on the side walk crawling, they took him in to clean and bathe him." Suga said, a hint of shock in his voice from Yamaguchis sudden outburst.

"I should go pick him up now" Yamaguchi said as he was about to walk out the door, only for the storm to worsen. "Uh Yamaguchi I don't think it's a good idea to go out in a storm like this.." Suga said as he grabbed his shoulder. "I watched the weather earlier, the storm is gonna get worse as the night progresses and there will be lightning.." Daichi said as he walked up to the two. 

"How about we ask them to keep him for the night? By then the storm will probably have stopped tomorrow" The siliver haired setter said calmly. "Are you sure?" Yamaguchi said softly.

"I'm positive, he'll be okay over there, they aren't as chaotic as the other teams." Suga said with a smile. "I suppose" the greenette said as he sat on the bed. "I'll call Ohira and tell him Hinata might have to stay for tonight" Suga said as he dialed Ohiras number.

Ohira: "Hello"  
Suga: "Hello! Sorry to disturb you but unfortunately we can't get Hinata from you guys, the storm is getting really bad outside and I don't want anybody getting hurt. Is it ok if you guys keep Hinata for the night?"  
Ohira: "Oh that's fine, we won't mind having him for the night"  
Suga: "if you need any new clothes for him I can pay you tomorrow when I come pick him up"   
Ohira: "That's a good idea, Semi went back outside to buy him some clothes. Hopefully he won't take long"  
Suga: By the way how's Hinata?  
Ohira:He's fine, Ushijima is bathing him at the moment. By the way do you know how old Hinata is?  
Suga: I guess he's 1 1/2, I'm not sure  
Ohira:Alright thanks. I'll make sure to call you later. Bye

Ohira then hung up placing the phone in his pocket as Semi walked in. "When is Suga going to pick Hinata up?" Semi asked as he closed his umbrella and walked in. "He can't pick him up today, he'll be staying with us for tonight" Ohira replied. "He can't stay with me tonight, today, I have a whole bunch of homework and I have to study" He said standing. "I'll be going now, can you find someone to watch Hinata for the night?" 

"Sure, is Ushijima still bathing Hinata?"Semi asked and Ohira nodded as he walked out. Semi then walked to the showers to see Hinata wrapped in a towel in Ushijimas arms. "Hello, did you buy the clothes" The ace asked. "Oh, yeah I did" Semi said as he handed Ushijima the clothes. "Thank you" He said as he attempted to dress the squealing decoy who get flailing around. After ten minutes he was finally able to dress Hinata. 

Ushijima then picked up Hinata and walked out the showers and into the gym. He then noticed Goshiki was staring at Hinata when Ushijima wasn't looking at him. He then walked to Goshiki. "Would you like to have him stay with you for the night?" Ushijima asked Goshiki who turned red in embarrassment. "yes.." Goshiki mumbled as Ushijima placed Hinata in his arms. "I'll be leaving to go to my dorms" Ushijima said he walked away. "Uhh.. hello mini Hinata?" Goshiki said as he stared at Hinata who frowned at him. 'This is gonna be a long night..' Hinata thought to himself as he waved his arms around.


End file.
